Fairytales: Warehouse 13 Style
by WhiteIce
Summary: I wanted to write some fluff after watching the Season 3 finale, so I took some classic fairytales and rewrote them Warehouse 13 style! Next up: Fargo and Claudia - The Steadfast Tin Solider
1. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast (whether it's the original story, Disney, etc.) or Warehouse 13. And yes, I did use quotes from the Disney movie, so don't sue me for that Disney.

Spoilers: Up to Season 3, but only because Steve is included.

Note: Okay people, I am in desperate need of help here. I am dying to write a good story about the father and daughter relationship between Artie and Claudia. I've got so many ideas spinning around in my head, but nothing concrete. So write in and give me a story prompt for a story about Artie and Claudia. I would like to request prompts that have a serious tone to them – I like to write action and suspenseful stories. I would also like to mention that one of the ideas floating around in my head has been about taking Artie and Claudia back to Joshua's lab, where they first met after years of being apart and started to form the bond that gave them the father/daughter relationship that they have today. You don't have to include that in your prompt, but if you have an idea for that, then by all means tell it to me. You can submit more than one prompt: I'd like you to put them in the review for this story, but if you want to PM me them if you think of more after you review, then that's cool too.

* * *

><p>A long time ago, in kingdom far away, there lived a woman named Helena Wells. In her earlier years she was brilliant, unselfish and kind, beloved by all who met her. She worked in a magical warehouse, ruled by citizens called The Regents. She lived a wonderful life and rejoiced in it. Until one day her daughter was killed. Driven by anger and pain, the woman worked to find a way to bring her daughter back, pushing away thoughts of anyone else. Eventually her carelessness caused the death of a Warehouse agent. Although Helena had shown that there was no love in her heart after the death of her daughter, The Regents decided to give her a second chance. But they were unable to figure out how to reach her. After debating, the Regents delivered to her an artifact - a beautiful rose - as her punishment. Helena sneered at the rose, and wondered what it could do to her. But the moment she took the rose she transformed into a hideous beast - the version of herself that showed all of the hatred and anger she had in her heart.<p>

The Regents explained that the rose was truly an enchanted rose. If Helena could learn to love someone and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Helena shut herself away in the quarters the Regents provided for her - a magical castle, filled with Warehouse artifacts and agents to help her compete her task. Her only link to the outside world was another artifact - a magic mirror.

But as the years passed, Helena fell into despair. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

><p>Myka Bering sighed and put down the book she was reading, getting up to go into her boss' office. Smoke was currently pouring out of it and she could hear muffled swearing.<p>

"Artie." She said, raising one eyebrow. He was currently working on an artifact, trying to make it work again. And paying her no attention as she shouted her name. "Artie. Artie!"

"What?" Artie looked up from his work to see his only agent staring down at him. "Oh. Hi."

"Don't you think you should take a break? You've been working on this for ages."

"Can't." Artie rooted through his tools. "Can you hand me the...ah? What's it's name? Oh, there it is." Myka shook her head at her boss. She was fond of him, even though he was rather odd and scatterbrained. She knew that was what all the people in Univille said about him. And about her too, for that matter. That they were too odd. Too weird. Too strange. Well, that was to be expected. They were agents of Warehouse 13, after all. They were there to save the world, they weren't there to be liked. After watching numerous agents come and go, only Myka and Artie were left in the Warehouse, at least for the moment.

"So what exactly is this artifact going to do if you can fix it?" Myka asked.

"Not if. When." Artie said, not looking up from his work. "What it's going to do is take our security system to new heights, and keep MacPherson out."

Myka shuddered at the mention of James MacPherson's name. He was partly responsible for all the numerous agents leaving and dying, and he was still at large. Artie was determined to keep the Warehouse safe, and to give him no weaknesses to penetrate. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Artie spoke up again.

"I'm leaving in a few hours to show this artifact to the Regents." Myka shook her head. It would be like her boss to not even give her a day's warning that he would be leaving.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" Myka asked.

"Not long, just a day or two." Artie banged the artifact, frustrated, with his tools. "I need to show the Regents that this thing works."

"Good luck." Myka said, smiling at her boss and going back to her book.

She didn't know at the time that when she and her boss would be meeting again, it would be under extremely different circumstances.

* * *

><p>"Myka." Myka stirred, not wanting to wake up. She knew it was Artie, calling for her to get to work. "Myka."<p>

"In a minute..." She said, waving a hand at him.

"Myka!" Myka realized that the voice yelling at her wasn't her boss, but was Irene Frederic, her boss' boss.

"Mrs. F?" Myka said, finally opening her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Agent Bering." Mrs. F said, giving Myka a minute to sit up and rub her eyes. She realized that she had fallen asleep in the Warehouse's library. "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Agent Nielson didn't report to his appointed meeting with the Regents. We think something may have happened to him."

"Do you think it's MacPherson?" Myka asked fearfully.

"Possibly." Mrs. F said and handed Myka a piece of paper. "We tracked his Farnsworth to this address. Go investigate immediately. If I nor the Regents hear back from you or Arthur in 24 hours, we will have to assume you have been captured or killed."

Myka nodded, still trying to process how she had gone from being in a state of sound sleep to being assigned to launch a one woman rescue mission in 5 minutes.

"Good luck Agent Bering." Mrs. F said, walking out of the Warehouse.

* * *

><p>Myka shook her head, trying to control her nervousness as she looked up at the building where Artie was being held. It was a humongous castle; it looked exactly like the castles she had seen in the fairytale books her father had read to her when she was younger.<p>

She drew her Tesla and was about to blast open the gates when they opened on their own. Myka took a deep breath and walked through them, trying to resist the urge to turn around and run away. This was probably a trap, but she had no other choice - Artie was counting on her. She let that thought run through her mind as she made her way to the large wooden doors of the castle, which also opened for her.

Definitely a trap.

She walked through a large hall, looking around in amazement. The walls were covered with beautiful paintings and tapestry, while the floor had thick, warm rugs on them. Myka was so busy looking around that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard voices.

"Another one? Seriously? We wait for decades and no one, and all of a sudden two humans -" But suddenly the voice was cut off. Myka swung her Tesla around, trying to find the source of the voice, but she couldn't see anyone else.

'Oh screw it.' She thought. 'They already know I'm here. That's why they're talking.'

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello? I'm with the Secret Service. I'm currently in an investigation - I'm looking for another agent. Can anyone help me?"

"I can."

Myka turned around, expecting to see another person, but she saw no one. "Um...hello?"

"Hello!" Myka screamed as a candle holder - a lumiere - on a small table next to her spoke. The lumiere looked startled. "Did I say something wrong? Do you not speak English? Hola, Bonjour, Konichiwa -"

Myka was staring at the talking lumiere, openmouthed. She had seen some weird things in her time, but this took the cake. Finally, she spoke.

"How...can...you...talk?"

"With a mouth." The lumiere replied merrily. It smiled. "My name is Pete. I am at your service." Pete said with a bow.

"I'm...I'm looking for someone. A friend. Do you know an Arthur Neilson?" Myka asked.

"Old, grouchy, has a beard, eats a few too many cookies?"

Myka silently nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. C'mon, I'll show you where he is." He started to hop along, but then stopped and turned around. "I think I should warn you, I don't think you'll like it."

"Why?" Myka asked as they continued along.

"Well, he lost his way, said he was going to some meeting but took a shortcut. He came in here to ask for directions and the master found him."

"The master?"

"The owner of this castle is...possessive of her belongings. She threw him in the dungeon."

"The dungeon?"

"Well, to be fair, she didn't know he was only looking for directions. She saw him sitting in her good seat which I kind of pushed him into, and then Leena started giving him tea and cookies..."

Myka wanted to ask what that had to do with fairness when she heard Artie's voice.

"Myka!"

"Artie!" Myka rushed over to his cell. "Artie, hold on, I'm going to get you out of here."

"And I'm going to help." Pete announced. Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. "No, I'm not." He hopped away as fast as he could. Myka watched him in shock until something more urgent entered the picture.

A tall creature, covered with black hair and fierce eyes walked up to Myka. Claws decorated her feet and hands, her teeth were fangs and when she spoke, her voice came out in growls.

"What are you doing in my castle?" Myka froze until she heard Artie's voice behind her.

"Myka - run!" He yelled frantically. "Go, get out of here, forget me!"

The creature stalked even closer to Myka, blocking her exit. "What are you doing here?"

"I - I just came for my friend." Myka said, backing up against Artie's cell. The creature snarled.

"He broke into my home. He deservers this."

"He only wanted directions." Myka cried out. The creature narrowed her eyes at Myka, making her shrink back.

"He stays here." The creature snarled.

Myka thought of the Tesla, but she knew that if it knocked out the creature, the blast wouldn't wear off in enough time for Myka to get Artie out of here. He didn't look like he would be up to it, anyway. The few hours he had been in the creature's castle hadn't been good to him. He looked tired, and judging by how cold the dungeon was, Myka was sure he was chilled to the bone. Myka thought for a minute and then came up with only one conclusion. She hated it, but it needed to be done.

"What if I stayed here in his place?" She whispered. Artie immediately began shouting her down, while the creature just looked startled.

"You would do that?" It whispered.

Myka nodded, looking down at the floor. "He's like a father to me." She whispered. She thought she saw the creature's eyes soften for a second, but the next second she thought she must have imagined it. The creature stalked over to Artie's cell and grabbed him, dragging him out. It ignored Artie struggling to get back to Myka, yelling the whole time.

"Myka I'm old! I've lived my life! Please, don't do this! NO!" He yelled as he was forced out of the dungeon. As she heard his voice fade, Myka began to sob. She fell to the floor of the dungeon, not knowing what else to do. She had lost everything, and she couldn't even fight it - she had to stay here for Artie.

A few minutes later, the creature came back. "He's being taken to his home as we speak."

Myka looked up at her, her face contorted in anger and sorrow. She wanted to yell, scream, curse at the creature, but all she could say was: "You didn't even let me say goodbye."

Again, she thought she saw the creature's eyes soften, but the creature blinked and then turned away from her, walking out of the dungeon. At the door, she looked back to Myka, sitting on the floor of her cell. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to go to your room?"

"I - isn't this where I'm supposed to stay?" Myka asked.

"Do you want to stay here?" The creature growled.

"No." Myka answered.

"Then come on!" The creature swept out of the dungeon.

Myka walked through the castle with the creature, her curiosity apparent even at a time like this. She tried to memorize the route they were talking, but there were so many turns, staircases and hallways, she knew that even with her memory, she wouldn't be able to memorize the way to her room. Finally after several minutes the creature stopped at a door and opened it. Inside, Myka could see a beautiful room, large and comfortable. She tentatively walked through it, amazed by the difference between Artie's living quarters and her own.

"You can go anywhere you want in the castle and grounds - except for the West Wing. That's for me only. And I want you to get yourself together, you'll meet me for dinner in an hour." The creature said, standing at the door of Myka's room before shutting it.

Myka looked at the door for a minute, her feelings warring between anger and sorrow. Then she thought of the look on Artie's face as he had been dragged away and sorrow won out. She sat down on her bed and began to cry.

"Tough day, huh?" Myka looked up. She saw something tiny hopping across the floor towards her. Myka got down on the floor and put out her hand. The tiny figure hopped into it. Myka settled herself on the bed before putting down the tiny figure on the bedspread. It hopped towards her.

"Are you okay?" Myka looked down at the tiny little tea cup with a chip on its side that was looking up at her.

"This has to be a dream." She said, shaking her head in shock. "I must have gotten hit with an artifact."

"Nope. It's all true." The tea cup said. "You got a name?"

"Myka."

"Cool." The tea cup hopped forward into Myka's hand and Myka raised her to eye level. "My name's Claudia."

"Nice to meet you." Myka said, dazed.

"So how'd you like the master?" Claudia asked. "Well, I guess she'll ask you to call her Helena, since you don't have to wait on her or give her tea." Claudia said good naturedly.

"Claudia!" A male voice called out.

"Hide me!" The tea cup said, hopping frantically. Myka quickly hid her on the inside of her jacket. Just a few seconds later a pendulum clock walked through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, but have you see a tea cup anywhere?"

"Umm...no." Myka said, trying to look innocent and just believe that she was playing hide and seek with a clock and a tea cup. Unfortunately, at that moment the tea cup shifted in her jacket, revealing Myka's guilt.

The clock simply shook his head and walked through the door. He jumped up on the bed and stared at Myka's coat. "C'mon Claud, we have work to do."

"Stevvvvvve." The tea cup whined, coming out of Myka's coat.

"No buts. We need to get ready for dinner." He smiled kindly at Myka. "I hope you're hungry."

Myka simply shook her head. The shock of the day had robbed her of her appetite, and she wouldn't eat at the table with the creature that had robbed her of her life even if she was starving. "I'm not going to dinner."

"Yay!" Claudia said, jumping back into Myka's hand and all the way up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Claud." The clock said patiently, but wearily. Then he turned to Myka. "The master isn't going to be happy if you skip dinner." He said it as kindly, trying to warn her, and Myka smiled slightly in appreciation.

"Thanks for the warning, but just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to do everything "the master" wants me to."

The clock looked at her and shrugged. "Okay." He sighed and began to walk out the door before turning around. "Claud."

"But there's no dinner!" Claudia protested. "Steve..."

"C'mon Claud."

"Okaaaay." Myka gently took the tea cup in her hand and lowered her to the floor. It hopped over to Steve and they left together.

A few minutes later, a cart zoomed through Myka's doors. It carried a tea pot, and several cups including Claudia, who immediately hopped over to her. The tea pot followed. "I thought you could use some tea before the master found out that you aren't coming down to dinner." She poured some tea into Claudia. "No splashing this time, Claud." The tea pot said.

"Leena that was an accident!" The cup said.

Leena chuckled and turned to Myka. "I know this all must see awfully confusing to you, but don't be afraid. We don't bite. Even the master isn't as bad as she seems."

"I doubt that." Myka muttered.

Leena shook her head. "She used to be one of the most wonderful people you'd ever meet."

"Then how'd she end up like this?" Myka asked.

Leena opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it and shook her head. "That's her story. It's not my place to tell." Suddenly a loud pounding was heard on the door.

"Come down to dinner right now!" Myka heard the creature yell.

Myka almost yelled back "Make me" but then thought better. "I'm not hungry!" She yelled back.

A loud roar was heard on the other side of the door. "This is your final bloody warning!"

"I'm not coming down!" Myka yelled. She braced herself, expecting the creature to run in and attack her, but nothing happened.

Finally, she heard the creature roar again and then yell to her servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." In a quieter voice but still one that Myka could hear, the creature muttered, "Starve for all I care."

Myka felt herself trembling in fear at her confrontation with the creature. She looked down at Leena. "Yes, I'm sure she used to be wonderful." She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"We're screwed." Pete said, a few hours later. He and the rest of the castle (except Myka and the master, who had gone to bed) were gathered in the dining hall, holding a meeting. "They hate each other already."<p>

"Of course Myka isn't going to like her right away." Leena pointed out. "If she had come down to dinner it wouldn't be because she wanted to get to know the master, it would have been because she was too afraid to say no."

"She seems nice." Steve chimed in.

"And she didn't swat at me like that other human -Artie - did." Claudia pointed out. "He chipped me!"

"In his defense, he was in shock." Steve said.

"But guys, the rose is wilting. We've only got a short amount of time to make them fall in love or we'll stay this way forever. I know you don't want that." Pete pointed out.

"The ticking is annoying." Steve said, gesturing to the clock hands that were currently on his face. "I can barely get to sleep at night."

"And I'm getting really sick of the hopping." Claudia added.

"See! We just have to get Myka to see that the master isn't that bad." Pete pointed out.

"Good luck on that one." Claudia shot back. They all knew that Helena truly wasn't evil, but she had a short temper, and as long as she acted on that temper, there would be very little chance of both Myka and Helena falling in love.

"Hello?" All their heads swiveled when they heard a voice call out. Myka walked into the dining room shyly. "Hi. Listen, I was wondering... Is there any chance you could show me where the kitchen is? I'm pretty hungry."

"I don't know... If Helena finds out you eat without her she'll be really angry -" Steve pointed out before Pete shoved him aside.

"Steve, have a heart! The poor girl's hungry. I think we can fix a little something up." Pete said to Myka.

"I wouldn't object if it was a "little something"" Steve muttered, "but with you it's never "a little something" - it's always a big party."

"Ignore him." Pete said happily to Myka. "Sit down. And be...our...guest."

"Please don't start singing, please don't start singing, please don't start singing." Claudia chanted.


	2. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

_I don't own Warehouse 13, Beauty and the Beast or any other reference I make to other books, films, etc. _

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after a wonderful meal (and much off key singing by Pete), Myka was wide awake. "Is it okay if I take a walk around the palace?" She asked. "If I'm going to live here I might as well try and not get lost everytime I leave my room."<p>

"Absolutely!" Pete said. He, Leena and Steve hopped down the hallways, showing Myka all the artwork, rooms and passageways of the castle. Claudia, too tiny to keep up, was placed in Myka's sweater pocket.

During the tour they came to a huge staircase that stretched and curled until, Myka saw looking up, it came to a floor many, many feet above them.

"What's up there?" Myka asked.

"Oh, that's the West Wing." Steve said. "Nobody but the master is allowed to go up there."

"Not even for a peek?" Myka asked.

"Nope." Steve said, and even Pete agreed with him.

"The master would get really upset if you went up there."

"Fine." Myka sighed, pretending to give up. But the second their back was turned she raced up the staircase.

"Myka, I really don't think this is a good idea." Claudia's muffled voice came from her sweater pocket.

"She took me away from everything I knew and everyone I cared about. That wasn't a good idea either, but did it stop her from doing it?" Myka asked, pulling the door of the West Wing open.

The room inside was so dark Myka could barely see its contents - the only light came from the full moon that was shinning through the ripped curtains of grimy windows. Myka went to them and pulled open the curtains. "That's better." She said, glad she could see. A few seconds later she wished she had left the windows closed. Everything inside the room was ripped, torn, crushed, smashed, and broken. It was a personal trash can for everything that had ever been misused inside the castle. The only beautiful thing in the room was a rose, covered by an oval glass case. It was shimmering and glowing faintly. It seemed healthy enough, even though some of the petals had wilted and fallen off of the rose.

"Wow." Myka said, stunned at its beauty. "Claudia, you have to see this." She pulled the tiny teacup out of her pocket, thinking she would be pleased by the rose, but the teacup seemed to get even more panicked.

"Myka, we need to leave. We need to leave now!" The teacup begged.

"Why?" Myka asked, gently putting her down on the table that held the rose. As if in a trance, she lifted the oval cover off of the rose and then reached for the beautiful, glowing stem -

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Myka jumped and looked around to see an enraged Helena staring at her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see-"

"GET OUT!" Helena growled, prowling towards her. It was the first time that Myka had seen her truly enraged and she looked terrifying: her eyes were wild, her teeth were bared and her fur was standing on end - like a beast. "I told you that you could go anywhere, anywhere you wanted in the castle but this room. And I catch you in it on the very first night!"

"I'm -" But Myka's words were cut off by Helena throwing a chair at one of the walls. As Helena picked up another piece of furniture Myka scooped up Claudia and ran out. She ran down the steps to where a worried Steve, Pete and Leena were waiting.

"We told you not to go up there -" Leena said, only to stop as Myka hurriedly placed Claudia on the ground and ran out of the room. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Home!" Myka yelled, turning around. "I'm sorry, but I can't - I can't live here with that!" She screamed, indicating the roaring that came from the West Wing. She ran out of the place, the beast's roars lingering in her ears.

* * *

><p>She didn't find a car on her way out and she was too frightened to look around the castle, worried that that the beast would attack her if she took anything, or would drag her back inside the castle. As she raced through the dark woods she heard footsteps behind her. She was positive it was the beast - and she knew she had no chance of outrunning her. As she ran she picked up a thick tree branch that had fallen on the ground and swung around, surprising the person behind her. But it wasn't Helena.<p>

It was MacPherson.

"Agent Bering." He said, smirking. "What a wonderful surprise. Well, not really a surprise," he said, stepping forward and making Myka stumble back, "as i tracked your Farnswoth to this location, but it's a surprise for you, isn't it? Tell me," he said, drawing his Tesla, "what are you doing all by yourself out here in these cold, dark woods?"

Myka felt for her Tesla in her coat pocket, but realized with a sinking dread that it wasn't there. She must have dropped it when she had been running away from the castle. She turned to run, but MacPherson fired off a blast from his Tesla. It wasn't strong enough to knock her out, but it threw her to the ground. He smiled and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a gun. Myka grabbed the tree branch that was lying next to her and raised it, knocking the gun out of his hand. She tried to get up and run for it, but he simply kicked her and started running towards the gun. He picked it up and pointed it at her, smiling as he flipped off the safety -

A large, menacing roar came from behind Myka and she turned to see Helena launch herself at MacPherson. He fired a shot off from the gun at her. She landed on the ground, but then sprang to her feet again - he had only shot her in the arm, and while it must have hurt, it wasn't fatal.

Helena gave another bloodcurdling roar and knocked the gun out of his hands. MacPherson backed away from Helena, looking nervous. She snarled and pounced, claws outstretched, but MacPherson still had his Tesla. He turned up its charge and then fired it at her, knocking her out. However, just seconds after she hit the ground she began to stir. MacPherson, thinking that she would be on her feet in mere seconds to try to kill him for a third time, turned and ran. However, he spared one last angry glance at Myka.

Myka turned to go, until she heard a faint groan from Helena. She was lying on the ground, her eyes still closed, blood from her wound seeping into the snow beneath her. If Myka ran now she might be able to get back to a town and get transportation back to the Warehouse before Helena could fully get up. In fact, if Myka left her here now, she might die from her exposure to the cold and her wounds...

Myka silently got to the ground and picked Helena up, putting her uninjured arm behind Myka's neck and beginning to drag her along to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, oh <em>bloody hell<em> that hurts!" Helena complained. She had finally regained consciousness a few hours after they had gotten back to the castle, and Myka was trying to clean her gunshot wound. The rest of the occupants of the castle were trying to help, but they couldn't do much as they didn't have opposable thumbs.

Myka dapped a bandage in alcohol and gently applied it to Helena's arm. In response, Helena gave an earth-shattering roar - straight into Myka's face. But Myka wasn't as frightened this time. Helena had saved Myka's life by protecting her from MacPherson. She might not have been Helena's number one fan, but Myka was sure that Helena wasn't going to kill her. Helena slumped moodily into her chair.

"You shouldn't have run away." She said harshly.

"Well you shouldn't have scared me." Myka snapped back in response.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you hadn't been in the West Wing."

"I was curious."

"You should control your curiosity."

"Well, you should control your temper." Helena had no response to that. Myka, feeling slightly guilty, as she had gone into the West Wing despite being warned by everyone, spoke up again.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Helena looked at Myka in surprise. It was several minutes before she spoke. "You're welcome." She said, simply.

* * *

><p>The days passed slightly easier after this exchange. Myka and Helena learned to be civil, then kind, and then loving, to each other. Neither had figured out they were falling in love yet, or if they had, they were too shy to admit it. Myka took to entertaining herself in her new home. She explored the castle constantly; helped Claudia, Steve, Leena and Pete with their chores (she felt guilty - she didn't like being waited on) and took long walks around the grounds. Helena would sometimes show up during these events, sometimes starting a conversation with Myka, sometimes not talking at all, simply watching her.<p>

One night, after Myka had gone to bed, Helena conferred with her friends. "I want to do something for her." She said. "To show her...that I want this castle to feel like home. And that I care about her. And appreciate her company."

"Awww, our little H.G.'s falling in love." Pete said, only to be shut up when Helena growled softly at him.

"Any ideas?" Helena asked. She looked around and when no one spoke up she slumped in frustration. "Anything?"

"Helena, I'm a clock, Leena's a teapot, Claudia's a teacup and Pete's a lumiere. We have less chance of a romantic life than you do." Steve said.

"Good point." Helena nodded. "Well, I'll think of something."

"She likes books." Claudia pointed out. Helena looked at her, surprised. Claudia hopped forward and into Helena's clawed hand. Helena gently raised her up. She might have been a bit of a brute at times, but Helena was always very careful when talking to her friends. One little accident and they could be broken.

"Books?" Helena asked.

"She went nuts when she found the reading room." Claudia said.

Helena raised an eyebrow. That room was small and snug with plenty of windows for the sunlight to stream in. It had been decorated with the softest of rugs, pillows and cushions for readers to relax in while they read. There were a few bookshelves stocked with some of Helena's favorite books. If Myka liked that then she would go absolutely nuts when she saw -

"I've got it." Helena said in excitement, placing Claudia back on the table before running out of the room. "Follow me!"

Pete looked at the others. "Well, you heard the lady! Good job, Claud."

"And bring cleaning supplies." Helena's voice rang out.

"On second thought," Pete said, turning back to Claudia, "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you." Helena said delightedly. It was the following morning, and she was walking into the dining room as Myka finished breakfast.<p>

"A surprise?" Myka said, smiling at Helena's excitement.

Helena nodded and motioned for Myka to follow her, almost leaping with anticipation. Myka smiled indulgently, happy to see Helena so excited and stood up.

"Hurry it up there." Pete said, tugging on Myka's pant leg. "We spent all night on this."

"Honestly Pete..." Steve said, shaking his head. Myka heard their teasing, bickering voices fade as she followed Helena down a long hallway. After about 10 minutes of walking, they eventually stopped in front of a pair of huge doors.

"Okay, close your eyes." Helena said. She waved her hand in front of Myka's face to make sure her eyes were fully closed. Then she opened the doors to the library and took Myka's hands in hers, leading her in. She felt excitement flood through her veins at showing Myka her surprise, and also with the fact that Myka hadn't twitched or pulled away from her hands.

"Okay...okay...You can look!" Helena said as Myka opened her eyes. For a second she simply stood there, her mouth gaping as she took in the room around her.

A massive library stood in front of Myka's eyes. Floor to ceiling shelves filled with books, balconies with cozy reading areas and even more shelves of books; everywhere she looked there were books. The only wall that was not covered with books was a huge floor to ceiling window with beautiful blue drapes that were pulled back to let in a gorgeous view of the grounds. Myka imagined that if you stood right by the window and looked down to the ground, you would feel like you were flying.

"Helena...It's..." She couldn't even make out the words to say how much she appreciated the gesture. "It's so wonderful."

"You really, truly like it?" Helena asked.

"Of course!" Myka answered, starting to walk over to a shelf of books when Helena's voice stopped her.

"Then it's yours."

Myka turned back in shock. "Helena...I couldn't...This is so...This is yours. Won't you miss it?"

"I'd feel better knowing my books finally have someone to read and handle them." Helena said, walking forward and smiling sadly at Myka.

"You can't read?" Myka asked.

"Oh, I can read very, very well. I even dabbled in writing." Helena said, trying to conceal a smile. "But my claws..." She raised her hands. "They puncture the pages. I couldn't bear to rip my books like that, and you can only make Pete read to you for so long before he gets bored and starts making up his own stories in place of the book's."

"Well then." Myka said, drawing a book out at random from one of the many shelves and sitting down on a rug. "Come over here."

"Why?" Helena asked nervously.

"Because I am going to read to you. And I promise not to make up my own stories." Myka grinned mischievously at her. Helena felt her heart stop for a minute at Myka's smile. She nervously went over and sat down next to Myka at an area she thought wouldn't frighten her too much. She was surprised when Myka scooted even closer to let her see the page.

"This is a good one." Myka said, skipping past the title pages and right to the first chapter. "H.G. Wells' "The Time Machine.""


	3. Beauty and the Beast Part 3

_I don't own Warehouse 13, Beauty and the Beast or any other film, book, etc. that I might reference. _

_Thank you all for your wonderful comments! And Kat - that fic idea sounds great. As does Artie and Claudia in Up. Thanks so much._

* * *

><p>"Well, would you look at our little lovebirds." Pete said to his friends. They were standing on one of the balconies in the library and looking down at Myka and Helena, who were so close together their heads touched.<p>

"So adorable." Leena said happily.

"They're so close." Claudia said hopefully. "They just need one more good push."

"Like what?" Steve asked. They were interrupted when Myka and Helena's voices rang out from below them.

"Helena..." Myka began slowly. "I was wondering if you could give me a second chance."

"A second chance?" Helena asked. "For what?"

"For being...so hostile when I first came to the castle. What I'm trying to say is, I want to know if you still wanted to do that dinner."

"Of course." Helena said in a "I'm so pleased that I could do backflips but I'm not going to show it too much" voice.

"Well, that was easy." Steve said.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Pete said. "Absolutely perfect." He was looking at Helena who was standing in a midnight blue dress. "All you have to do is confess your love for her tonight! The timing will be perfect. There will be romantic food, dancing, candlelight, provided by moi." He said, lighting the candle on the top of his head.<p>

"I can't do it." Helena said desperately. "Look at Myka and then look at me. There's no way she would want me. She's so kind and smart and beautiful."

"You're kind and smart and -"

"Don't tell me I'm beautiful Pete." Helena said angrily. "Don't lie to me."

"It's not a lie, but let's say that you're not beautiful for the sake of the argument. Do you love Myka?"

"Of course!"

"Do you care about her?

"More than anything."

"Then what else matters but that?"

Helena hesitated. "She deserves better than me."

"If you love her, then no one can be better than you."

Helena hesitated, but Pete gestured for her to step through a door that would lead her into the ballroom. Helena walked through to see Myka standing on the opposite side of the room in a beautiful yellow dress. Helena smiled, her nervousness increasing even more.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea you were such a good dancer!" Myka laughed as she and Helena walked out onto the balcony of the ballroom.<p>

"Well, dancing always has been a skill I've possessed. I'm very light on my feet." Helena said. She looked over at the door, where Pete, Leena, Steve and Claudia were watching. She took a deep breath.

"Myka, are you happy here?" She started, wanting to make sure that Myka would return her feelings. Better to start off small and work her way up as the conversation continued.

"Yes. Happier than I've ever been." Myka smiled brilliantly at Helena, who opened her mouth, but stopped when she saw Myka's smile falter.

"What is it?"

"It's Artie. I know you returned him to where he lives, but I wish I could make sure he's okay." Myka said. "It seems like he attracts trouble." She gave a sad laugh. Helena frowned, unhappy to see Myka depressed, but then perked up again.

"I've got something that I think could help." She got up and left the balcony. "Wait here." She said to Myka, who had been about to follow her.

After a few minutes, Helena returned, carrying a small hand mirror. "Just think of the person you want to see and you'll see them in this mirror."

Myka smiled and closed her eyes. As she opened them, the smile slid off her face.

Artie lay in the Warehouse, looking gray, pale and sick. He didn't appear to be moving, and when he breathed it was with a labored wheeze. Myka gasped and dropped the mirror. Luckily, she didn't break it.

"He's sick!" She said tearfully. "MacPherson must have hit him with something, or he's been worn out working the Warehouse by himself or..." Her eyes filled with tears. "This is all my fault."

Helena felt her heart breaking as she looked at Myka's teary face. "Then you should go to him." She said quietly, her heart in pieces.

"What?" Myka said, looking up in shock.

"He needs you. I release you from your promise." Helena said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. For a split second she thought Myka would say no, that she wanted to stay with Helena, but then Myka shook her head and got up.

"Thank you."

"Just - take the mirror with you." Helena said. "So you can remember me."

Myka nodded, opened her mouth to say something, but then simply kissed Helena on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Helena managed to wait until Myka had taken one of the castle's cars and had driven away before giving into her grief. In order to keep the tears from flowing, she threw back her head and let out a huge roar.

* * *

><p>Myka rushed into the Warehouse to find Artie right where she had seen him in the mirror: collapsed on the floor. Gently she helped him up to his bedroom and into his bed. She lay a cool washcloth on his head and began looking for medicine to help him recover. She shook him slightly, waking him up enough to gently place some aspirin and water in his mouth. He instantly fell back to sleep after swallowing the medicine.<p>

Myka stared at the sleeping Artie for a minute, holding back tears of joy at seeing him again and tears of pain at leaving Helena. Leaving her had been harder than Myka had imagined: her chest felt empty and full of pain at the same time - like someone had stabbed her. She shook her head, forcefully telling herself not to cry and began to work on fixing the Warehouse's office. Under Artie's sole care it had gotten even messier. Myka worked on keeping herself busy until Artie, still woozy, woke up.

"Myka?" He asked as she rushed to his side, happy to see him wake up. "I'm seeing things..." He muttered sadly to himself.

"No, no, Artie, it's me!" She said, forgetting her sorrow for a minute to sit next to him and hug him.

"How did you escape?" Artie asked in shock.

"I didn't escape. Helena...she let me go."

"Helena, is that the name of that creature?" Artie asked angrily.

"She's not bad Artie." Myka said. She focused on getting a new washcloth for his head so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes at the mention of Helena's name.

"She kidnapped you!" Artie said. "Locked you away in a dungeon! I'm sorry I didn't come for you, I couldn't remember how I had ended up at the castle - the forest was so dark. I was looking as much as I could in between getting artifacts and hunting down MacPherson and the Regents were no help at all once I told them who had me. They said something about it being a place that the Regents had set up decades ago and told me to keep my nose out of it-"

"Artie. Artie." Myka said, trying to stop him from rambling. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay. And Helena really isn't that bad. She let me go so I could help you."

"I'm not that bad off." Artie said angrily, "I just got a little overtired and got sick."

Myka smiled. ""A little overtired," yeah right. I know how you overwork yourself. You need to relax a bit."

"How about some tea?" A voice said from Myka's coat pocket. Artie stared at it in shock until Myka reached in and took Claudia out.

"Claudia - how'd you get in here? Leena, Steve and Pete are probably worked sick about you, you know." Myka said, putting her down on the bedspread. The little tea cup hopped up to Artie.

"Hey there dude, long time no see." Artie simply shook his head.

"I remember you." He said. He held his palm out and she hopped into it. "Didn't knock you over accidentally?"

"Yep, chipped me." Claudia said, showing a small chip by the tip of the cup.

"Sorry." Artie winced.

"Don't be, adds character." Claudia said cheerfully. Then she turned to Myka. "Myka, are you really leaving forever? Aren't you coming back to us?"

"I - I don't know." Myka said, looking down at the floor. "I want to see Helena again, but I can't leave Artie."

"Why would either of you want to go back there?" Artie asked in shock.

"I keep telling you - she's not that bad." Myka argued. She rushed down to the Warehouse office and brought the magic mirror up to Artie's bedroom. "Look." She closed her eyes and thought about Helena, smiling slightly. But Artie's gasp of horrified shock made her open her eyes.

The mirror showed James MacPherson trying to get into the castle. Helena was watching him, not even fighting back. Her eyes were sad and her body was limp - she looked like she had given up hope, given up happiness, had given up on life.

"Artie - she saved me from MacPherson. He probably thinks I'm still at her castle."

"And even if he realizes you aren't, he might still want revenge on Helena for beating the crap out of him." Claudia chimed in.

"I have to help her." Myka said, standing up. Artie forced himself out of his bed as well. "No Artie - you're still sick."

"I'm not losing you again." He said fiercely, slipping on his coat. Claudia jumped into his pocket.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Onward!" She crowed.

* * *

><p>Helena was in the West Wing, watching her rose. Only one petal was remaining, hanging on by a thread. In just a few minutes it would fall and she would remain a beast forever. Not that she cared much, anymore. Nothing seemed to matter now that Myka had left.<p>

A sudden banging at the door let Helena know that MacPherson had arrived. He burst through the door, drawing a Tesla. He aimed it, smiling at her and waiting to see the fear in her eyes. But Helena simply slumped down and waited for the blow. Enraged, MacPherson shot it at her. She crashed against a window and onto the roof.

"Where is she?" MacPherson yelled, coming through the window as well. Helena didn't reply, but lay on the roof, waiting for the death blow. MacPheson looked down at her in disgust before kicking her. Her body convulsed slightly and then was still. He turned away. "I'm going to find her, you know. And when I do I'm going to rip her heart out for making me look like a fool in the woods..." His words were suddenly drowned out by a huge roar from Helena, who was now on her feet, snarling. She stared at MacPherson with utter hatred. She didn't care about her life anymore, but if anyone dared lay a hand on Myka...

She flew at him, her claws outstretched. He leaped aside just in time, and took out a knife from his coat. "Not an artifact I'm afraid, just a little back up weapon -" But he didn't have time for his quips anymore, because Helena was coming at him with the fury of a beast and the hatred of a lover whose beloved was threatened.

MacPherson ducked and dodged as Helena leapt at him again and again. She had him backed to the edge of the castle roof. She snarled and prepared to lay the final blow.

"Helena!" She immediately turned to see Myka on one of the turrets of the castle - just a few feet away from her.

"Myka!" She breathed. Myka smiled, and reached out a hand for her. Helena instantly reached out her own clawed hand. She smiled, forgetting about everything else.

Including MacPherson.

Helena screamed in pain as MacPberson shoved his knife in between her shoulder blades. He smiled, withdrew it again and prepared to shove it in a second time when he lost his balance and fell over the edge of the castle. He grabbed Helena, desperately trying to cling to something. Myka reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to safety as MacPherson fell to the ground below. Behind Myka, Helena could see her friends and Artie.

"Helena..." Myka sobbed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"You came back." Helena said, unable to focus on anything else.

"I should have come sooner." Myka said, lowering her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you with MacPherson."

"Maybe it's better this way." Helena said, her words faint, her chest heaving to catch the smallest breath of air.

"How can you say that?" Myka said, but got no reply as Helena's eyes closed and her body went limp. "No, no, no Helena! Helena!" She cried, shaking her body. Around her, she could hear the cries of her friends, but she had eyes only for Helena. "Helena, please don't leave me!" Myka lowered her head as Helena didn't reply. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you."

She closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt Helena's body being moved out of her arms. She tightened her arms around the body, but accidentally let go in shock when she realized that Helena was being lifted to the air. But nobody else but Myka was near her body. Helena rose several feet above Myka before a bright light started flashing. It grew stronger and brighter, eventually consuming Helena's body. Myka closed her eyes, unable to handle the brightness of the light anymore. When she opened them, a body was being lowered to the ground.

A beautiful woman with pale skin and raven hair drifted gently to the ground. She moaned slightly and then opened her eyes. When she saw her hands, she gasped. Quickly, she got up and looked at herself. Then she turned to Myka.

"Myka!" She said, smiling brilliantly.

"Who are you?" Myka asked in shock. She stumbled backwards, wondering if this was another trick of MacPherson's. "Where's Helena? What have you done with her?"

"Darling, I am Helena." The raven haired woman said jubilantly. "A long time ago the Regents put me under the hold of an artifact - the rose you saw in the West Wing. It turned me into the manifestation of all my hate and anger. I could only be turned back to my original self by falling in love with someone, and earning their love in return." She took Myka's hands in hers. "So must really love me." She said softly, in amazement.

Myka smiled, but looked into the strange woman's eyes. Her beautiful eyes. Her kind eyes. Her fierce eyes. Helena's eyes. Myka sighed with relief and drew Helena closer. "I really do." Their lips touched but they suddenly broke apart when they heard Artie gave an exclamation of surprise: Helena's friends were transforming as well.

Myka watched in amazement as the lumiere turned into a man with dark brown hair and a mischievous smile; the clock turned into a man with blond hair and ice blue eyes; the teapot turned into a woman with a soft smile and curly brown hair; the little teacup turned into a young redheaded woman.

"Would you look at us?" Helena laughed, happy to see her friends back in their original forms.

"I'm human! Ladies of the town, here I come!" Pete said. Steve silently shook his head, but amusement shone in his eyes. Leena simply giggled in happiness to see her original body again while Claudia stumbled around, slightly shellshocked.

"I kind of miss the hopping." She said.

Myka would have been perfectly content to spend the rest of the day talking to her now human friends and rejoicing in the fact that MacPherson would never hurt anyone she loved ever again, but then Helena pulled her into a scorching kiss. Myka grinned in delight.

"Good to know you've still got a little bit of animal left in you." She whispered to her.

Helena smiled. "Grr." She said.

And they all lived happily ever after.


	4. The Steadfast Tin Solider Part 1

_I don't own Warehouse 13 or the The Steadfast Tin Solider. _

* * *

><p>The box of tin soldiers came from an uncle that had been overseas and found them in a pawn shop. Knowing his nephew liked old fashioned things, he had bought them the moment he saw them and took them home to his nephew for his fifth birthday. The tin soldiers were the boy's favorite birthday toy and for the rest of the day he carried them around. Only when it was his bedtime did he put the soldiers in his playroom and go up to bed, yawning. His sisters and brothers soon followed suit, then his parents. Finally, once the final light had been turned off, the final pair of eyes closed and the human inhabitants of the house were soundly asleep, the toys awoke.<p>

The tin soldiers came out of their box, one by one. They had black pants with red jackets and hats, and a little bayonet. All of them moved with the speed and strength of a solider.

All but one.

As the soldiers swung themselves out of the box, one had a little trouble doing so. It took the poor guy a few minutes, but finally he managed to hop out of the box, only to smash into his fellow soldiers. Most of them groaned and rolled their eyes, used to him.

"Sorry guys." Fargo apologized sheepishly. "It's hard to get out of the box with only one leg." The poor tin soldier had, for some reason, been made with only one leg. Most said it was because there probably wasn't enough material left for him, but sometimes Fargo wondered if his creator didn't just like having a laugh at his expense.

"It's no problem Fargo." Pete, another solider, said. His fellow solider Steve nodded. Both were the only soldiers that didn't mind Fargo too much - they knew that most of the trouble that he inflicted because of the leg wasn't his fault. The other soldiers weren't so forgiving. Fargo felt mostly like an outcast amongst his fellow soldiers.

"New toys. Just great." A large stuffed teddy bear groaned. He walked over to them. A few soldiers clenched their hands on their bayonets, nervous about his size. The bear leaned down. "I'm Artie. I'm in charge of this room. We've only got two rules here: 1. Don't get caught by humans, 2. Don't be annoying. Good luck." He turned around and left, grumbling to himself.

"Ignore him." A British voice said. The soldiers turned to see a pretty doll smile at them. "He's just in a snit because it was a birthday day today. Every birthday day brings new toys and he has to get them all used to the room. I'm Helena." The doll said.

"New toys!" They heard a new voice call. It was another doll, who came over and smiled at the toys.

"This is Myka." Helena said.

"Nice to meet you." Pete said, making a show of checking if his clothes were nice and neat, which was pointless, due to his clothes being painted on. Myka simply rolled her eyes, unimpressed with his flirting.

"We hope you'll be happy here." Helena continued. "Our home is very nice..."

Fargo didn't hear her - he was too busy inspecting the playroom. It was a large, spacious room with soft, rose color wallpaper, white carpet and several different wooden tables for the children to play with their toys on. One held a Lego set, another held several dolls which appear to be having a tea party, and another one...

Fargo leaned forward to see better the figure that was on the final table. There was a small castle with a glass surface, like a small pond that extended from the castle's staircase to the end of the table. On that glass surface was a pretty ballerina, with shocking red curls and a lithe body draped with a black and purple ballerina dress. She was made of porcelain, which gave her a gentle glow in the lights of the playroom. But the best part was that she was only standing on one leg.

"Wow..." Fargo said, jumping down from the table he was on to go over to her. He jumped over to her table and climbed up the table post with the help of his bayonet.

The pretty ballerina stared at him as he climbed up the table. He stared at her, trying to open his mouth and say hi. But, unfortunately, he couldn't - he was too dumbstruck at her beauty, and the fact there was another one legged toy in the world.

"Um...s'up?" The ballerina said, lowering her second leg. Fargo felt his heart sink. Her one legged trick had only been a ballerina pose. He turned away.

The ballerina saw his face and one leg and guessed what he had been thinking. She danced over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked around, only to see no one. A tap came on his opposite shoulder, he turned over to that side but didn't see anyone. Then a tap came on one side, then the other, then the other... Fargo ended up turning around in circles several times before he heard a giggle. He made one final turn to see the pretty ballerina smiling at him.

"I'm Claudia." She said.

"Uh...Fargo. Douglas Fargo. But everyone calls me Fargo."

"Okay. Doug." The ballerina said, dancing around him. "So, what brings you to the playroom?"

"Birthday."

"Oh yeah, that was today." The pretty ballerina didn't seem to be in an uproar like the rest of the toys about the event. In fact, the chaos seemed to have not fazed her at all.

"So...is it always like this?" Fargo asked, referring to the playroom.

"Loud, excited, Artie yelling at everybody? Yep." Claudia confirmed. "It's a wonder humans haven't caught us yet."

"I'm sure you guys are too smart for them." Fargo said.

"You know it." Claudia said, giving him a wink. "So, what's with the getup?" She said, gesturing to his outfit.

"Um...I'm a solider." Fargo said, uncertainly. "I'm not really certain what exactly human soldiers do, but toy soldiers basically guard the playroom."

"You're our police?" Claudia asked, raising one eyebrow. "Does that mean you can shoot that thing?" She gestured to he bayonet in his hands.

"Yes." Fargo said, delighted with an opportunity to impress Claudia. He took the gun in his hands and began to fire it. Small metal balls came out of the rifle, barely bigger than bird seed. However, Claudia looked impressed and leaned over to get a better look at the gun. Fargo and Claudia began to talk about the logistics of it. Fargo was excited - here was someone who was interested in more than simply marching like a tin solider all the time. She was pretty, and inventive and - He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Artie's voice, calling to Claudia.

Claudia simply smiled when Artie called her, wanting to ask her something. She then smiled cheekily at Fargo and danced over to Artie, using several jumps and pirouettes, obviously showing off.

"Wow." Fargo said, staring after her openmouthed. "Wow."


End file.
